


The Lunar Effect

by momoandzuzu18 (allofthatblood)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthatblood/pseuds/momoandzuzu18
Summary: Katara is unable to sleep during the full moon; together, she and Aang find something to do with all of her extra energy.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 74





	The Lunar Effect

When Aang turned over in the night, half asleep, he was filled with the vague sense that something was wrong and opened his eyes instinctively. The bed was empty beside him, and when he groggily slid his hand over the silk sheets there, they were cool from the night air. He got up, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, and pulled on a pair of lounge pants before venturing over to the balcony doors on the opposite side of the bedroom. They were staying on Ember Island for the night on their way back to the colonies, and Zuko had graciously offered to let them use his family’s vacation house for their trip, mostly to avoid the attention that looking for lodgings in the town would bring; privacy was normally a rare treat for the pair, but on nights like these, it was a near necessity for Katara. When he cracked the balcony door open slowly, he found her sitting on the wooden deck of the balcony, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared down at the ocean below, her figure ethereal in the glow of the full moon above. At 19, her body was changing again. Her hips had widened recently and her breasts had grown larger, and they contrasted against her narrow waist, where her robe was cinched. The shape of her silhouette was so new that it still stopped him each time he saw her. She seemed not to have noticed him, so he took a moment to watch her breathe, the arch of her back falling and rising rhythmically beneath her pale blue silk robe. As a gust swept in from the sea, she shivered, the waves of her brown hair rippling in the wind. Finally, he stepped forward and let the balcony door close gently behind him.

“Hi, Sweetie,” he said gently, settling down by her left side. With a quick flick of his hand, the torches lining the metal rails of the balcony were lit, warming the air around them. They had been sharing a bed for almost a year now, and Katara was no longer surprised when he sought her out on these nights. It was like a domino effect, the way the moon moved the ocean, and the ocean moved Katara, and Katara moved Aang, a predictable pattern that drove them both to insomnia once a month. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her into his warm body, her skin chilled and covered with goosebumps. He rubbed her upper arm through the sleeve of her robe in an attempt to raise her temperature. When she had no reaction, he leaned in to kiss her neck, just below her earlobe, where he knew she would shiver in response. She did, and he grinned. 

“Do you want to go down?” he asked, referring to the beach below him. They sat for a moment, listening to the waves lap at the shore in the near-darkness. The sand was lit up by the moonlight, the shoreline stretching into the distance. 

Finally, she turned to him, trying to smile if only to show him that she still appreciated the effort. “I’ve been sitting here trying to decide if that would make it better or worse.”

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her face, his other arm still wrapped around her, now rubbing her back comfortingly. Her piercing blue eyes softened slightly in response. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, now level with his mouth. Her skin was warm there as her face flushed under his attention. That was his favorite sight; after four years, she still blushed in the same way she had when they were children. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he said against her skin before pulling back to watch her for an answer.

Her eyes were closed, and he watched, pleased, as her chest rose heavily and fell with a single, deep breath before she opened them again. When she looked at him, her pupils were blown wide, and it seemed to take her a moment to process his question. Once she had, she turned away to look at the water once more. “There’s so much life down there,” she breathed, “It’s always hard around the ocean.” 

A moment passed and she said nothing else. Another strong gust of wind blew by, whipping Katara’s hair across her face. He took the opportunity to lean into her ear to quietly ask, “Can I braid your hair?”

There it was again, that pink flush across her cheeks. She nodded, and he scooted behind her to begin his work. Her hair was silky smooth, and he loved doing this for her. There was something so intimate about it, the way she sat up straight and arched her back as he divided her hair into sections and began to plait them. She sighed into the night air as he worked.

“I can feel it, you know? Not the way you and Toph feel everything, but I can feel… everything that’s alive down there, I can feel the blood in everything. Up here it just feels like one giant mass, but down there it feels like… like every single fish and I can just feel everything out there and it’s so hard.”

“We don’t have to,” he tells her softly, working his fingers over her soft hair, “We can stay up here.”

“No, but I _want to_ ,” she says urgently, hugging her knees even tighter to her chest. “That’s the part that hurts. I know how it felt, but I still get this _urge_.” When he said nothing in response, just focused on finishing her braid, she sighed. “You must think I’m a monster.”

“You know that I don’t,” he responded immediately, almost admonishingly. He laid her finished braid against her back and scooted closer, spreading his legs on either side of her so that she could lean back against his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on the sides of her thighs to try to warm them, he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I think that you’re incredibly strong and brave for doing what you think is right instead.” They were silent for a moment as he rubbed her thighs, spreading warmth as he went. Her skin throbbed under his fingertips, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head down against her shoulder. “I can feel it,” he added softly, “Your energy. It feels so hot and violent. I’m sure it feels painful to hold that in.”

Finally, she relaxed against him with a deep sigh, her legs stretching out between his own. “It’s _terrifying_ ,” she said as his warm hands slid up her thighs, “With water bending, I know what I could do to someone, anything that’s living, but I also know how to control it. This…” she trailed off, staring off into the distance with near trance-like focus. 

“Do you think it would help to practice?”

She whipped her head around to face him, and when she saw the seriousness in his expression, she scrambled from between his legs. He sat cross-legged so that she could do the same in front of him, and they stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to speak.

“I don’t think so,” she said eventually, slowly, her eyes not leaving his. “Why in the world would you suggest that?”

“Katara,” he breathed, reaching forward for her hands. Reluctantly, she let him take them, sliding her fingers into his palms. “You have to do something with this, you can’t just sit out here all night with all of this chaotic energy once a month, and you said you don’t want to go down and bend together.” Unspoken was his acceptance of what she was going through; the last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was disappointed in her in any way.

Her eyes bore into his; her deep blue irises narrowed as her pupils were blown wide, and he grinned in recognition just before she leaned in to kiss him. She was in his lap in seconds, wrapping both her arms and legs around him until their bodies were pressed to one another as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Wrapping his hands around the curve of her rear, he tugged her hips firmly into his own. Her robe bunched up around the very tops of her thighs, and her center ground directly into his hard length, causing her to moan into their kiss. As her wetness soaked through the material of his pants, she ran her nails over his back, sinking them almost painfully into his flesh. He was the one shivering then; this seemed to rile her up further, and she began to ride his lap enthusiastically. At that, he slid his hands up to her hips and gripped them to still her, pulling away from their kiss to look at her with a wide grin.

“I have to admit I may not have considered all of the options,” he teased, his voice deep with lust. Katara closed her eyes in response. He could feel her pulse pick up with his words and took a moment to admire the effect he was able to have on her now, the way his newly changed voice still sometimes knocked the breath from her chest and the way she often stopped to openly admire his muscles. He more than understood how she felt; he could spend hours just staring at her beautiful form.

Eventually, her eyes opened once more, blue and glimmering in the moonlight. A few loose wisps of her hair blew in the ocean breeze. “This is okay?” she asked softly, rolling her hips against his, her eyes never leaving his own; his fingers tensed around her soft flesh as his cock throbbed under her. 

“Of course,” he gasped, “Katara…”

“This feels so good,” she admitted, her voice thick with arousal as she braced her arms around his shoulders for support, riding his lap with zeal. “I thought this might help, but I didn’t think— _oh_ ,” she panted. As his hand moved from her waist to cup her breast, her words caught in her throat. He smirked, running a thumb over the bud of her nipple as it poked through the silk of her robe in the chilly night air. Whimpering, she leaned forward to rest her forehead against the crook of his neck, and her hot breath against his skin there made him shiver. Aang moved his other hand down to her thigh and slid it just under the hem of her robe, where her flesh was now hot under his fingertips. When his fingers reached her bare hip, he discovered that she was naked beneath her robe and sighed heavily.

“Do you want to go inside?” She asked, sitting up once more with searing desperation in her eyes. 

Instead of answering, Aang wrapped his hands around the curves of her ass and scooped her up as he stood; the movement was so smooth and graceful that Katara suspected some subtle air bending was involved. Her legs tightened instinctively around his hips, her nails gripping the backs of his shoulders as he carried her through the doorway into their bedroom for the night. As he made his way to the bed, he dipped his head down to kiss her neck, dragging his teeth over her sensitive skin. The way her breathing picked up in response was intoxicating; he bit down, then soothed the spot with his tongue when she keened into his ear. He set her down at the side of the bed, sliding his hands to her thighs with a gentle pat to encourage her to let her legs down. She did, and as Aang pulled away from his attention to her neck, she appeared visibly disappointed. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and kneeled between her legs, his thighs pressed to the side of the bed so that his face was just about level with her breasts. Slowly, he reached forward to untie the belt holding her robe closed; it came apart easily, and the material fell to either side of her body. Before he could move to push it off of her shoulders, she was taking it off herself, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Then, her dark blue eyes were on him again, wanting. Dipping his head in, he kissed her breasts all over, getting tantalizingly close to her nipples without touching them. When she growled and curled her fingers around the back of his head, he finally brushed the tip of his tongue against the hard bud. She whimpered above him, so he did it again, his tongue dancing back and forth over her sensitive skin. He brought his hands to her thighs when her hips bucked forward.

“Please,” she begged quietly, her voice shaky.

Not one to deny Katara anything at all, he slipped one hand forward, running the tips of his fingers through her wet folds. She shuddered against him, and he found the sensitive nub at the front of her slit and circled his fingers there. He was pleased with the way her breathing picked up then as she gasped for air, one of her hands on his back while the other held his head firmly against her chest; the nails of both her hands were digging into his skin in the most delicious way. When he brought his fingers back down to her entrance, he was shocked at how wet she was already, the sheets damp beneath her. He plunged two fingers deep inside of her, up to his knuckles in one smooth movement. She cried out above him in response, and her grip loosened on him; he took the opportunity to lower himself, dropping his thighs to his calves as he kneeled, his face level with her center. Gently withdrawing his fingers, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of her pretty dark pink lips, slick and swollen with her arousal; the scent was intoxicating, sweet and musky and all Katara, and as he leaned in closer, it only got stronger.

“Aang,” she pleaded, thrusting her hips forward into his face as she swung her legs over his shoulders. He grinned as he buried his nose in the patch of curly hair above her womanhood, taking a deep breath as his cock twitched ineffectually at his pants. Her hands found his shoulders again and her nails dug in pleadingly. Finally, he lowered his mouth, gazing up to her eyes as he ran his tongue firmly along her center, from her opening to the very tip of her slit; she tasted just as she smelled, and as always, having Katara filling all of his senses at once was pure bliss. Her responsive moan was loud as he flicked his tongue over her clit there, pressing his fingers into her once again. She rocked against his face as he touched and tasted her, whimpering incoherently into the night air. As he moved, her hands scrambled at his back, leaving pleasure-pain trails of angry red behind. Eventually, he pulled his hand back. She groaned in complaint, but then he licked his way down to her entrance and thrust his tongue inside and she was mewling above him once more. Moving his hand upwards instead, he flicked two of his fingertips over her most sensitive spot in a rapid, rhythmic motion, pressing his tongue into her over and over. 

“Ah,” she gasped, and surprised him as she lowered herself back against the mattress, her hands sliding from his shoulders. When Aang glanced up at her, he found her touching her own breasts, her fingertips working over her nipples. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. She bucked her hips against him, and he pressed two of his fingers back into her dripping wet opening. Her slick, tight walls felt incredible, and when he moaned, she felt his lips and tongue vibrate against her clit. Her hips moved again, and then she was thrusting against his face again and again, in time with his fingers pressing relentlessly into her. He watched helplessly as she pinched her own nipples, riding his face and fingers into her climax. 

“ _Aang!_ ” she finally cried out, and he plunged his fingers into her deeply as her walls pulsed around him, her juices flooding out onto his hand and chin. He lapped at her eagerly, cleaning her rush of fluids from her folds, drawing out her pleasure. Finally, her muscles stilled, and he sat up to look at her. She was illuminated by the moonlight coming in the balcony doors exquisitely, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to recover from her orgasm. He took a moment to take in her toned stomach, the delicate lines of her ribs, and finally, the gorgeous curves of her breasts that heaved with each breath she took. Wiping his hand dry on the already soaked sheets, he climbed onto the bed next to her and kissed her softly to get her attention. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away, and he grinned at her.

“Hi, Sweetie,” he breathed, “Do you feel any better?”

She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning his face, before sighing. “Only sort of,” she replied, looking mildly frustrated, “That was amazing, Sweetie, but I still feel…” she trailed off, her eyes glassy in the light of the full moon.

“Let’s sit up,” he suggested. She groaned in dissent, but then she moved with him to lie against the pillows. Aang lay on his back and Katara cuddled against his chest, her hands sliding over his muscles. “What do you want to do, my love?”

She glanced up at him, her pupils wide. Rather than reply, she shifted on top of him in one smooth movement, one knee on either side of his hips. She looked incredible above him; her body was all soft curves and lean muscle, but he knew that it possessed strength unmatched by anyone save for himself, highlighted by the dark look in her eyes then as she assessed him. His hands moved to touch her thighs, and she pursed her lips unhappily.

“Hands behind your head,” she demanded in a firm tone that went straight to his cock. He complied without thinking, folding his arms back to place his hands under the back of his head. She grinned, pleased with his response, and tugged at his pants to pull them down over his hips. He helped her remove them, lifting his hips just enough to tug the material down before kicking them off eagerly to the floor. Sighing happily, she lowered her hips onto his newly bared flesh, her hot, wet lips sliding over his hard length, which throbbed with anticipation against her. He moaned, and she reached forward to rest her hands on his chest for support as she wiggled her hips against his. 

“You feel so good,” she sighed, leaning down to kiss his neck. Her tongue reached out to lick along the line of his throat, and he shivered beneath her. “You’re all sweaty. Did you get worked up before?” she asked, her voice husky. 

“You know I did,” he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet her own. She gasped as his cock slid firmly between her folds again, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. “I _love_ the way you taste, Katara,” he breathed, savoring the way she whimpered against his neck, “I love making you feel good.” Then she rose back to sit up on his hips, smirking at him despite the uneven way her chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing.

“I feel the same way about you,” she said, scooting backwards, onto his thighs, until she lowered herself back down, her head level with his cock. “It doesn’t seem fair that only _one_ of us should get to enjoy that tonight.”

“Katara,” he warned, moaning as she suddenly ran her tongue from between his balls to the very tip of his cock, “I’m going to come in your mouth if you do that.”

“You _better_ not, I have more plans for you,” she replied, looking up at him just in time to see him removing a hand from behind his head to reach for her. “Aang, _hands behind your head_.”

Her voice was so deep, so threatening, that he would’ve been genuinely frightened were she not naked on top of him. Slowly, he folded his arms behind his head once more. Pleased with his submission, she dipped her head down to close her lips around the head of his cock. When he thrust up into her mouth instinctively, instead of reprimanding him again or moving to hold his hips down, she moaned loudly, her mouth freezing in place as she looked up at him pleadingly.

“Is that what you want?” he asked in surprise, raising his hips once more to bury himself in her mouth; she whimpered in response, her eyes falling shut in pleasure. Her mouth was so wet and warm, and her tongue circled his cock endlessly, wherever she could reach. It took everything in him to keep his hands behind his head, to keep from reaching his fingers into her hair at her scalp to hold her in place. Instead, she bobbed her head in time with his thrusts, moaning freely as they moved together; each sound she made reverberated down his cock in the most delicious way. When he throbbed in her mouth, she opened her eyes to glare dangerously at him, and he choked out a laugh at her reaction.

“Katara, please,” he groaned, “You feel _so good_ , I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing this.”

Finally, she slipped her lips from his length, groaning as she took him in her hand and ran her tongue up his shaft one last time. Aang clutched his hands into fists behind his head as he watched her; they were no strangers to intimacy and had been having sex for over a year now, but _never_ like this. The sight of her hovering so dominantly over him drove him wild. As she let go of his cock, she shifted herself up his body until their hips were lined up once more. Rising on her knees, she reached between them to line him up with her entrance. Her eyes roamed his chest for a moment before meeting his own, and she lowered herself, pressing down onto his length until he was buried to the hilt. She was breathtaking, her lithe form hovering over him.

“Fuck,” she cursed, sliding her hands up his chest to grip his shoulders. “Aang… Aang, touch me,” she begged.

Immediately, his hands were on her body, sliding up her thighs to grip her hips as she rose and fell above him. “You’re so gorgeous,” he told her, his voice hoarse with desire. Her braid had been messed up in their movements, a few loose strands falling into her face. As she rode him fervently, her breasts bounced against her chest, and he reached one hand up to cup her soft flesh there. She was so wet and tight, and it felt incredible to finally be inside of her. “I can’t believe how sexy you are… Katara…” 

She leaned forward to kiss his neck, and he took the opportunity to sit up, scooting back against the pillows. They moved together until she was in his lap, and she sighed heavily against his neck, winding her arms around his shoulders. He felt her thighs tremble on either side of his hips, both from exertion and her mounting arousal. As he pressed one hand to the small of her back to support her, he moved his other down between their legs to rub his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped and lowered herself onto him once more, keeping him deep inside of her as she wiggled her hips back and forth in his lap. Aang tried desperately through his oncoming climax to keep his fingers moving in a steady motion against her clit. She was so wet, and her walls quaked around him with each pass of his fingertips over her pleasure point.

“Ah,” she cried, “Aang, I’m so close.”

“I can feel it,” he told her gently. She shivered at his deep voice against her ear, digging her nails into his back. Then, he promised her quietly, “Together.”

She nodded against his neck. He moved his hand from the small of her back to the bed behind him to brace himself as he pulled his hips back and then slammed them forward again, filling her all at once. She mewled unintelligibly, jerking her hips against him as he did it again, his fingers rapidly circling her sensitive spot between them. This time, he felt her walls begin to shudder around him as she came, pulling him into oblivion with her. They cried out together, and Katara sank her teeth into the base of his neck as she felt his cock twitch inside of her, filling her. His hands moved to her hips, holding her in place as they caught their breath.

“ _Now_ I feel a little better,” she sighed as she kissed the side of his neck.

“Glad to be able to help,” he joked. She pulled away to look at him, sliding her hands to his chest. Leaning in to kiss her, he shifted his hands to her back, holding her against him. She hummed happily into their kiss before withdrawing to catch his eyes once more. Carefully, she rose up from his lap, his now softening cock slipping out of her as she moved. They both groaned at the sensation, and she lay down beside him as he settled back against the pillows. She cuddled into his chest, still gazing up into his eyes. It nearly made him dizzy, sometimes, when she focused all of her attention on him that way, so lovingly.

“Sweetie,” he breathed, reaching up to cup her cheek. Her skin was so hot beneath his fingertips. “That was amazing. Why haven’t we tried that before?” When she was quiet, offering no response except for flushed cheeks, he stroked the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. “I really, _really_ loved it,” he reassured her, “And… you know you don’t have to feel embarrassed, love, about any of it.”

“I know.” She leaned her face into his hand, and he moved closer to kiss her forehead. After, her eyes remained closed as he lay his head on the pillow next to hers. “I love you, Sweetie.”

“I love you too, Katara,” he murmured, running his fingers through her loose tendrils of hair to push it away from her face. “Are you tired, Sweetie?”

“Mmmmh,” she agreed, “So exhausted.”

“I bet,” he said with a grin. Moving his hand from her face to allow her to burrow into the pillows as she liked, he scratched his way down her back, watching her arch into his touch. He continued caressing her, running his hand over her back and the curves of her hips and her round butt. At first, she occasionally hummed with pleasure, shifting against the blankets, but then her breathing began to even out beneath his hand. He marveled at her peaceful sleeping form, illuminated by the glow of the moon; never before had he seen her sleep so soundly on the night of a full moon. Eventually, he too began to grow tired and he curled into her side, arm wrapped around her hips as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
